Love Live, Gundam Builder Fighters: el nacimiento de una nueva leyenda
by eamendoza86
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo y Otonokizaka vuelve a estar en peligro de cerrar, y sin u's en escena parece inevitable, pero una nueva generación intentará lograrlo por otro camino (es mi primer fic así que no sean tan duros conmigo) Los hijos de las Musas, pasen y disfruten.
1. chapter 1

La ciencia ha avanzado en muchos ámbitos: tecnológicos, de comunicaciones y entretenimiento. Algo que parecía una simple afición se convirtió en un juego que para muchos era más que un juego: las batallas Gundams. Basados en la famosa franquicia de robots y gracias al descubrimiento de las partículas plavsky los modelos de plástico a escala cobran vida en diferentes escenarios para librar batallas por demostrar quien es el mejor. Su popularidad fuera de Japón había sido tal que se creó incluso un torneo mundial. En este nuevo mundo había crecido Nico Yazawa quien se apasionó por este deporte y se había convertido en una gran constructora, pero tenía un problema.

\- Battle ended.

\- Si, gané!! - eran las palabras de un niño de 14 años. - lo siento onee-san, pero debes pagar -

\- Muy bien niño, aquí está el rifle de largo alcance del Cherudim Gundam - "como pude perder ante un niño :( " pensaba la chica que nunca había logrado una victoria en batalla.

\- Hahahahaha. Nico, aún no puedes conseguir una victoria?

\- Cállate Nozomi, me voy a practicar al arcade.

\- vamos, mi oferta sigue en pie - decía la chica de cabellos morados.

\- y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No. Eres muy descuidada a la hora de pilotar y el mobil suite sufre muchos daños. No puedo dejar que le pase algo como eso a mis máquinas - réplica a la pelinegra.

\- vamos, sabes que soy la más indicada para pilotar una de tus creaciones -

Nico no contestó nada y se retiraba al arcade para practicar.

Al llegar ahí se encontro con quien menos esperaba. Kousaka Honoka quien era de su escuela y siempre la molestaba, no en mal Sentido, pero a Nico no le agradaba.

\- ha, Nico-chan. Lista para entregarme tu nuevo Gundam??

\- tu tambien?? Replicaba la morena "es que acaso solo me ven como una fábrica??"

\- si te gano, me das ese nuevo modelo que traes ahí - decía la ojiazul señalando la mano izquierda de Nico, donde traía un gundam.

\- No, nunca te entregaré al exia alpha.

\- ya veo. Entonces tienes miedo - la provocaba - entonces ese mobil suite no debe ser la gran cosa - terminaba Honoka "y me responde en 3... 2... 1..."

\- muy bien acepto. No dejaré que te burles de mi Gundam - respondía Nico, mientras la otra pensaba "jaja fue tan fácil xD"

Mientras se dirigían al ring de batalla la gente se comenzó a acumular y entre ellos una persona miraba espectante la situación que llamó su atención.

Sistema de batalla iniciado

PLAVSKY PARTICULE DISPERSION

FIELD 4 DESERT

SET YOUR GPBASE

SET YOUR GUMPLA

BATTLE START!!!

Así iniciaba la batalla, el Gundam exia alpha se dirigía al centro de la arena de batalla, al ver a su rival comenzó a disparar con su beam láser. Su rival pilotaba un strike Gundam modificado. Esquivaba muy fácilmente los disparos del alpha.

\- Es todo lo que tienes, Nico-chan?? Decía Honoka, mientras sacaba un beam saber y acercándose rápidamente.

Esquiva uno y otro golpe "esto no es bueno, no puedo esquivar sus golpes por siempre" pero un movimiento la saco de sus pensamientos. Una estocada había impactado a su Mobil suit en la articulación de la rodilla dejando la pierna derecha inútil. En su desesperación Nico activo las ráfagas de metralla de la cabeza haciendo que Honoka se aleje

"Alguien... Por favor... Que me ayude..."

Sintió como una mano la empujó levemente hacia un costado y sin avisar tomó el control del alpha.

\- hey eso no es justo - reclamaba Honoka.

\- nunca he luchado y la máquina está dañada, acaso tienes miedo niña?? Le decía el muchacho pelirrojo que había reemplazado a Nico.

\- como sea, voy a ganar y me llevaré ese Mobile suit - exclamaba la paligengibre. Y así comenzó su ataque dando estocadas con su saber. El chico esquivo ataques retrocediendo hasta quedar atrapado entre un peñasco y ella.

\- se acabaron los juegos niño - gritaba Honoka y atacando una vez mas. Pero en un movimiento rápido, lanza un golpe de puño impactando en el rostro del strike haciendo que se aleje.

\- Niña, como uso las armas?? - le preguntaba a Nico quien estaba aún sorprendida.

"Si es la primera vez que maneja un gumpla, como hace esos movimientos??" Pero otro grito la saco de sus pensamientos

-NIÑA!!!-

\- control de tu mano derecha, y no soy una niña!!!- indicaba Nico al muchacho. Este hizo caso y desplegó el menú mostrando también un Saber. Lo activo y comenzó el contra ataque, Honoka se defendía, pero sentía que la estaban acorralado: "no es posible que me esté dando batalla un novato, yo soy la campeona regional, no puedo perder con alguien como el" se alejó lo suficiente para preparar su ataque.

-queria ese Gundam pero si no me lo vas a dar entonces no será de nadie- exclamaba. El strike comenzó a brillar mientras una gran cantidad de energía se concentraba en su pecho. A la distancia que estaba no podría no podría detener el ataque y por la articulación afectada la movilidad hacia los costados había sido reducida drásticamente. Justo cuando iba a disparar el Gundam de Honoka fue atravesado por el beam saber del alpha, provocando que este explote.

\- no puede ser!!! -

BATTLE ENDED

WINNER EXIA ALPHA

Nico no salía de su asombro "ganó, mi EXIA ALPHA ganó" y miro al muchacho

\- quien eres??-

\- Nishikino, Makoto Nishikino- le contestaba mirándola. No sabían que ese encuentro cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 2: Nishikino Makoto

\- Quien eres tú??-

\- Nishikino, Makoto Nishikino- respondió mirándola -Estás bien, niña?- pregunto el un poco preocupado.

\- Si... Espera no soy una niña!!! Tengo 16 por si no te diste cuenta - contestaba furiosa Nico al joven. - además nadie te pidió ayuda, tenía todo bajo control-

El muchacho un poco molesto contestó - pues perdón por ayudarte, pero no me gusta ver qué abusen de los niños así, además tu cara gritaba 'alguien que me ayude'-

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente con molestia en los rostros, hasta que otra voz los sacó de su riña visual.

\- tu nombre, dimelo- decía una peligengibre con un tono entre triste y furioso mientras sostenía piezas de gumpla en ambas manos.

\- Ni... Nishikino Makoto - respondió. Ella alzó su mirada la cual presentaba algunas lágrimas que querían salir, pero mostraba determinación - mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka, recuérdalo. Nos volveremos a ver y la próxima te venceré- Decía la chica de ojos azules mientras lo señalaba para luego retirarse.

-bueno, cuidate 'niña' ya que no siempre estaré para salvarte- decía Makoto mientras se alejaba del lugar. Nico trató de contestarle pero al darse vuelta Makoto ya había salido del local, ella fue tras él pero no lo encontró. "Ni siquiera pude darle las gracias correctamente" pensaba mientras volvía a su casa.

POV MAKOTO

Me dirigia de regreso a casa, sumido en mis pensamientos: "fue extraño. Es la primera vez que me he divertido tanto, por un momento me sentí libre, sin el peso de mi apellido en mis espaldas". Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado a casa. "La mansión Nishikino, donde mi familia ha vivido al menos 3 generaciones, y aquí estoy yo, el próximo heredero de los hospitales Nishikino, la idea no me desagrada del todo pero si es molesto estar a la sombra de mi familia. A veces quisiera ser solo veterinario para ver la reacción del abuelo xD" - ya llegué - dije sin esperar respuesta.

\- Estás son horas de llegar jovencito?? :(- escuché la voz de mi madre desde la sala. Inevitablemente me detuve en seco no esperaba que llegara temprano a casa, "un momento, qué hora es??" Vi el reloj y LAS 9:45 DE LA NOCHE?? ahora sí estoy muerto :'(.

Me dirigí a la sala, al entrar me encontré con la mirada sería de ella, mi madre Maki Nishikino. -lo siento mamá, estaba en el arcade y no me di cuenta de la hora y...- no pude terminar ya que mi madre me estaba abrazando. - Me preocupé al llegar y no encontrarte en casa, no quiero esta ciudad es nueva para ti, no tenemos mucho de haber vuelto, y lo sucedido con tu padre...-

Escuché como mi madre comenzaba a sollozar. Rápidamente devolví el abrazo - tranquila mamá, estoy bien, lamento haberte hecho preocupar, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo- Luego que mamá se calmó un poco me miró nuevamente, y sería - que hacías en el arcade hasta tan tarde??- si esa pregunta me la hubiese hecho mi abuelo seguramente me habría congelado sin saber que decir, pero mamá es distinta - pues estuve viendo algunos videojuegos hasta que me topé con una escena en la máquina de batallas gumpla, estaban derrotando a una chica que tenía cara de aterrada, solo reaccioné y tome el control del gumpla, terminé ganando la batalla- mi madre me veía con una cara muy... Pícara??

-oh, así que fuiste el príncipe en brillante armadura eh?? - al decir eso vino a mi mente el rostro de esa chica, rostro fino y unos ojos color carmesí hermos... Espera!!! Sentía que mi rostro se calentaba rápidamente poniéndome tan rojo como mi cabello.

Mamá seguía molestándote -así que era bonita, me doy cuenta por tu reacción xD- solo dije lo primero que vino a mi cabeza -pues... Eh... No, solo... Era una niña - grave error - así que eres Lolicon jajajaja - ahora mi madre se reía sosteniendo su estómago, trate de explicarle pero no me escuchaba, solo quería que la tierra me tragara, pero verla sonreír es lo que más amo de mamá, sin darme cuenta terminé cediendo a las risas con ella.

Luego de calmarnos, mamá sirvió la cena. Aunque no tiene mucho tiempo por su trabajo en el hospital, le gusta cocinar aunque solo sabe un platillo: pasta con bastante tomate. Dice que se lo enseñó una amiga de la preparatoria cuando estudiaban juntas. Mientras cenamos salió el tema de mi educación:

-mañana ya entras a tu nuevo colegio, yo estudié ahí cuando fuí joven, que suerte que Kotori hizo los cambios para que Otonokizaka sea mixto ahora- pensaba en lo que vendría mañana - seguirá el mismo piano en la sala de música?? - Preguntaba mi madre. - daré una vuelta y te aviso, te parece bien??- dije.

-Gracias hijo, por cierto te toca lavar los platos- dijo esto mientras se fue del comedor. Cuando fui a la cocina solo vi la misma escena de siempre, la cocina era un campo de batalla. Es una buena madre, pero la cocina no es lo suyo.

MAKOTO POV END

Jóvenes camino a Otonokizaka, una escuela que había sido salvada por un grupo considerado leyenda en el mundo de las school idols "u's" y cuyos descendientes como por obra del destino (o de Nozomi xD) se reunirían una vez más bajo este mismo escenario.

El semestre ya había iniciado y los rumores del chico nuevo corrían por los pasillos del colegio, rumores que no fueron ajenos a cierta pelinegra.

-en que piensa Nico-chan??- preguntaba Nozomi a su amiga, la cual miraba por la ventana. Al no recibir respuesta se aprestaba a usar la técnica secreta de la familia Tojo pero antes de poder ejecutarla se escuchó la voz de la profesora

-BUENOS DÍAS NYA~- la voz de la profesora Hoshisora Rin sorprendió a sus estudiantes. Mientras se acomodaban en sus puestos, la directora Minami Kotori también ingresaba al salón, esto sorprendió a más de un estudiante.

-Buenos días a todos, hoy se une a nuestro colegio un nuevo estudiante, espero que se lleven muy bien con el- y dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta indicó -pasa por favor-.

Las chicas se emocionaron y los chicos se molestaron por ello. El Joven tomo un marcador y escribió su nombre en la pizarra y dijo

-mi nombre es Makoto Nishikino, espero llevarme bien con todos- finalizaba haciendo una reverencia. Se escuchaban murmuraciones hasta que...

\- TU... ERES EL CHICO DEL ARCADE- gritaba una pilinegra que se puso de pie al instante.

-TU ERES LA 'NIÑA' DE AYER- respondía el chico.

-QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA, ME LLAMO YAZAWA NICO, RECUERDALO- le indicaba con cierta molesta ella a el.

Rin y Kotori veían la escena con algo de sorpresa mientras la una le decía a la otra -acaso volvimos en el tiempo?? Porque esto me resulta muy familiar nya- la peligris solo pudo decir -no esperaba que ya se conocieran y menos que se tratarán así, son el vivo reflejo de sus madres- mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa.

Así comienza la vida escolar de Makoto en Otonokizaka.


	3. Capítulo 3: Lo que debemos proteger

Sus miradas se cruzaron en medio del salón, hasta que la voz de Rin rompió el silencio –Por favor ve a tomar asiento, mmm detrás de Tojo-san puedes sentarte- el puesto era justamente diagonal al de Nico, mientras Makoto caminaba hacia su asiento miro una vez mas a Nico, pensando las cosas que su madre le dijo en la noche anterior "príncipe en brillante armadura" "es linda??" "o sea que eres un lolicon" al pensar esto ultimo se comenzó a reir, pero no se dio cuenta que Nico lo veía, esta solo alzo la voz y le dijo

–por que me estas viendo?-

-yo no te estaba mirando, tu me mirabas a mi-

-te veía porque tu me mirabas-

-ves, entonces si me estabas mirando-

-Muy bien, suficiente los 2- decía Rin en un tono serio mientras pensaba "solo falta que comiencen a cantar el dueto de sus madres" suspiro y luego dio comienzo a la clase.

Al llegar el primer receso Nico se dirigió a Makoto –quería agradecerte por lo de ayer, y hacerte una propuesta Nishikino-san- Makoto sin mirarla contestaba –de nada y no quiero ser tu novio- provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la pelinegra. –Idiota no te iba a decir eso- el chico solo se reia y la miraba –lo siento, solo fue una broma tranquila. Dime que se te ofrece?- Ella se calmo y le dijo su idea: -como pude ver ayer, eres bueno manejando gumplas al menos para ser tu primera vez, por lo que me gustaría enseñarte lo básico a cambio de que me ayudes a salvar la escuela-

El se quedo pensando un momento –a que te refieres??- ella le pidió que lo siguiera y lo llevo hasta el pizarrón de noticias de la escuela, mostrándole un panfleto que indicaba el próximo cierre de la escuela debido a la falta de estudiantes. "para que me inscribió mi madre en una escuela que esta por cerrar" pensaba el pelirrojo. –lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte, además lo de ayer solo fue suerte- decía mientras le daba la espalda a la pelinegra.

-Por favor!!!- le pedía ella con lagrimas que asomaban por sus ojos –este lugar es muy importante para alguien muy especial para mi, por favor-. El solo se detuvo –Lo siento- y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cafetería.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, ya al pasar la jornada los muchachos se dirijian a sus diferentes clubes. Cuando el joven se aprestaba a abandonar las instalaciones una pelimorada se acerco a el –Nishikino-san, soy Tojo Nozomi, Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar. De seguro te interesara- el la miro un poco sorprendido pero la siguió. Mientras caminaban ella comenzó a preguntarle:

-que opinas de la escuela hasta ahora?

-pues esta bien, me gusta el ambiente-

-esta no es la primera vez que la escuela está en peligro de cerrar- Makoto seguía caminando con algo de desinteres -hace ya muchos años la escuela paso por esta situación, hasta que nueve chicas hicieron un milagro mediante la música, se convirtieron en School Idols- se detuvo frente a una vitrina y miraba una foto -u's- el nombre llamó la atención del chico quien dirigió su vista a la foto.

-un momento, esa es MAMÁ!!!- señalaba con sorpresa a su madre en la foto. -asi es, mi madre también está ahí, y la mamá de Nico-chan. Ellas protegieron esta escuela dándolo todo al ganar el Love Live, nuestro club de idols no ha podido repetir algo como eso, pero Nico-chan y yo encontramos algo en lo que si podemos sobresalir, las batallas gumpla, Nico-chan me contó lo que sucedió ayer y como venciste a Honoka-chan-

-espera, ella también estudia aquí??

-asi es aunque no asistió a clases hoy, pero lo importante es que te hago la misma pregunta que Nico-chan, quieres ayudarnos a salvar la escuela??

-yo... No lo sé...-

-todos tenemos algo que proteger- le señalaba ahora una puerta que tenía un rótulo 'club de modelismo gumpla' al acercarse pudo ver a Nico trabajando en las reparaciones del EXIA ALPHA, mientras sonreía. -la pregunta que debes hacerte es 'que quieres proteger??-

Caminó a casa con esa pregunta en mente, la sorpresa de saber que su madre había salvado ya una vez la escuela también lo seguía.

Ya en la cena: - qué tal tu día hijo?-

-pues... Bien, supongo-

-a que te refieres??- preguntaba la doctora con algo de intriga. -pues me dijeron que la escuela está en peligro de cerrar- al escuchar eso, Maki dejo caer su cuchara, su rostro se tornó triste, la tomo por sorpresa. -pero no es lo único de lo que me enteré. Hay algo que no me ha contado la ex-school idol...- ahora se sorprendió aún más.

-espera, como lo supiste??

-hay una foto de ustedes en una vitrina con el trofeo de campeonas, cuéntame cómo fue- y así Maki tomando algo de agua comenzó a contarle todo, como Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Hanayo, Rin, Nico, Eli y Nozomi junto a ella convirtieron lo que parecía una idea loca en la leyenda que salvo a Otonokizaka: u's

Luego de terminar de contarle muchas cosas, el le pregunto -mamá, que significa Otonokizaka para ti?? Maki lo pensó por un momento -es un lugar muy especial, ahí disfrute de mi mejor momento en mi juventud, hice grandes amigas y allí conocí a alguien muy especial para mí, la que se convertiría en mi mejor amiga y mi más grande rival al mismo tiempo. El saber que va a cerrar y que esta vez no puedo hacer nada me entristece. Pero supongo que así es la vida, todo en algún momento debe terminar, aunque a veces es doloroso- concluía mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. -pero mira la hora, vamos a descansar que tú tienes clase y yo tengo turno en el hospital-

En su habitación, Makoto meditaba en todo lo sucedido ese día: su encuentro con Nico, su petición de ayuda, lo que se enteró de su madre y como se sentía, mientras recordaba lo que le pregunto Nozomi 'que quieres proteger'.

Ya en camino a la escuela el joven iba con solo una cosa en mente "debo hablar con Yazawa" al llegar al colegio se encaminó hacia el salón del club, al abrir la puerta se encontro con Nico quien trabajaba en afinar cierto detalles del gumpla

-Yazawa-san, acepto tu propuesta. Te ayudaré a salvar la escuela-

-porque?- preguntaba con incredulidad Nico.

-porque también quiero proteger algo especial para alguien muy importante, además debo admitir que me divertí cuando use tu muñeco-

-entonces, no se diga mas, tengo mucho que enseñarte así que Bienvenido al club gumpla-


	4. Capítulo 4: Conocimientos básicos

15:30 Club de modelismo gumpla, en la sala se encontraban Nico, Nozomi y Makoto. Nico comenzó a hablar

-Buenos Nishikino-san, comencemos por lo básico: las reglas de combate. Las batallas pueden ser individuales o en equipos de 3 personas.

Las unidades que no son Mobile suits, como por ejemplo un Core Booster, cuentan como una unidad Gumpla.

Los mobile suits capaces de combinarse, Tales como el Doble Zeta Gundam o el Victory Gundam, cuentan como una unidad, pero deben de ser controladas por un solo jugador cuando estén separadas en varias unidades.

Los Equipos pueden usar un solo Mobile Armor en combate, pero con los tres jugadores controlándolo.

Los Equipos pueden cambiar sus modelos antes de cada combate; cambiar de modelo durante el combate está prohibido.

Cada Combate tiene un tiempo límite de 15 minutos.

Si ambos equipos tienen el mismo número de modelos en el campo después de los 15 minutos, la pelea se declara empate; cada equipo elegirá a uno de sus miembros para que lo represente en un combate uno a uno para decidir el ganador.

En adición a esto, el nivel de daño puede ajustarse. El nivel C, causa daños simulados en el muñeco, pero no físicos. Esta modalidad es usada comúnmente para practicar. El nivel B genera daños simulados aunque debilita las articulaciones del muñeco. El nivel de daño A, El muñeco sufre serios daños físicos por lo que se necesitarían piezas de repuesto o un nuevo modelo. Esta fue la que usó Honoka en nuestro combate, por eso cuando la venciste su Gundam terminó seriamente dañado. Ha quedado claro?- preguntaba Nico.

-no del todo pero ya entendí lo necesario- contestaba Makoto, ahora Nico le indicaba unas cajas, varios modelos para armar y herramientas de corte y pulido -muy bien, ahora debes armar uno-

-espera un momento, por qué no uso uno de los que tú tienes?-

-No, debes hacerlo por ti mismo, aunque claro te ayudare- contestaba la morena con una sonrisa

-pero primero,- interrumpía una pelimorada -debemos tener más confianza si vamos a ser un equipo, así que llamemonos por nuestros nombres, entendido Makoto-kun? - decía la chica con una sonrisa.

-muy bien... Nozomi-san- y luego dirigiéndose a la pelinegra -Nico-chan-. Al escucharlo provocó que se sonrojara y ella contestó -claro, Mako-chan-

-Oye, por qué Mako-chan-?-

-Eres menor que yo por un año, así que te diré Mako-chan-

\- un momento enana, no te he dado permiso para que me llames así-

\- a quien le dices enana? Cabeza de tomate -

Se miraron desafiantes ambos, Nozomi solo sonreía -veo que ya se llevan muy bien-

\- CLARO QUE NO! - contestaron al mismo tiempo

\- Bueno tengo que buscar más ayuda y ya he pensado en algunas personas, así que yo me retiro por hoy, nos vemos mañana - Se despedía Nozomi dejando a ambos en la sala del club. - Bueno Nico-chan, que debo hacer ahora?-

\- llévate esos modelos a escala para que veas en cual te vas a basar y que estilo de pelea quieres usar-

\- oye dijiste que me ayudarías, así que te vienes conmigo a mi casa-

\- espera, espera… no querrás hacerme algo raro- decía ella fingiendo temor, haciendo que el chico se sonroje -claro que no idiota, quiero que me ayudes a escoger el más adecuado ya que tú sabes más de esto que yo-

Ella se reía - es gracioso verte rojo, jaja está bien, vamos-

Ambos tomaron algunas cajas y se dirigieron a casa de los Nishikino, después de un tiempo llegaron a casa, Makoto dejo a un lado las cajas para abrir la puerta mientras Nico miraba sorprendida la casa -esto es un castillo-

\- técnicamente es una mansión, ven pasa-

\- con permiso - decía ella

\- tenemos visitas? - se escuchaba una voz femenina desde otra habitación

\- Mamá? Pensé que estarías en el hospital- decía el chico, - hubo cambios de turno ya que...- iba diciendo la doctora mientras se acercaba a la entrada, hasta que vio a la chica que venía con su hijo - Nico-chan - instintivamente corrió hasta la chica y la abrazó sorprendiendo a todos

\- AAHHHHHHHHHHH SEÑORA QUE LE PASA?-

\- lo lamento - se disculpaba - es que eres el vivo retrato de tu madre - decía mientras se alejaba, - disculpa, me llamo Nishikino Maki, la madre de Makoto- finalizaba la mayor.

\- está bien, no se preocupe, solo me tomo por sorpresa. Me llamo Yazawa Nico. Mucho gusto- se presentaba. - Vaya, tienes hasta su mismo nombre -

-Si mi mamá nunca me explicó porque-

-bueno, y que son todas estas cajas?- preguntaba, - no es nada mamá, es... este... algo para la escuela, si eso- respondía nervioso el muchacho dejando con cara de intriga a ambas mujeres.

-bueeeeno, está bien supongo, pueden usar la sala, yo estaré en el despacho revisando información para una operación que debo hacer en la noche, por eso estoy en casa aún. Nico-chan siéntete como en tu casa, y tú no la vayas a molestar-

\- Gracias, Nishikino-san-

\- por favor llámame Maki, una regla que teníamos con tu madre era que no usaremos formalidades, eres libre de venir cuando quieras- contestaba con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias Maki-san- contestaba la pelinegra. Makoto estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a su madre tan abierta con alguien que no fuera él o su padre.

La doctora se retiró al despacho y los muchachos llevaron las cajas a la sala. -bueno, comencemos, que estilo de lucha te llama más la atención? Preguntaba Nico.

-bueno, me gusta mucho el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que espadas está bien para mi-

-muy bien, estos te pueden servir- decía Nico, acercando unos modelos, eran el Destiny Gundam, un Red Astray, y un modelo de Barbatos, pero la mirada de Makoto se dirigía a uno en especial. Nico se dio cuenta de ello y también dirigió su mirada al mismo modelo: era el 00 Raiser. Ella se acercó, tomo la caja y se la paso -ten, este es el que estabas viendo verdad? Pensando en cómo peleaste el otro día, diría que es el adecuado para ti- el tomo la caja, la miro detenidamente y sonrió. -muy bien, comenzare a armar mi Gundam-


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron algunas horas mientras Nico le explicaba a Makoto como ir armando su gumpla, has también

que finalmente terminó: finalmente el 00 Raiser estaba terminado. Nico estaba conforme con el

trabajo pero Makoto seguía pensando que faltaba algo.

-hiciste un buen trabajo, por qué tienes esa cara?- preguntaba la pelinegra.

-aun falta algo, puedo modificar las piezas como desee, verdad?- a lo que Nico contestó -si, eso es

algo importante en las batallas, ya que es el factor sorpresa al momento de pelear-

-entiendo. Tengo una idea, pero me gustaría seguir después, ya es tarde- . Nico vió la hora -LAS 9 DE

LA NOCHE!- mamá va a matarme.

-la cena está lista, vengan a comer- hablaba Maki entrando a la sala. -llama a Nico y dile que venga a

verte, me gustaría conversar con ella- también le decía con algo de ansiedad.

Nico POV

Espero que mamá este tranquila, pensaba mientras sonaba el teléfono. En ese momento se escucha

que levantan la bocina.

-Hola ma...- no pude terminar. -NICO YAZAWA QUE HORA CREES QUE ES? DONDE ESTAS? CON

QUIÉN ANDAS?- no voy a salir viva de está.

-Mamá cálmate deja que te explique-

-escucho- sentía su enojo y tenía razón, otras veces le avisaba donde y con quién iba a estar pero

esta vez se me pasó todo por estar ayudando a Makoto.

-esto en casa de un compañero de clases, lo estoy...- otra vez me interrumpió.

-un muchacho, acaso ya tienes novio? Lo conozco?-

-no lo conoces a él pero a su mamá si. Oye un momento... NO ES MI NOVIO!- sin darme cuenta lo

dije en voz alta y miré a Makoto que estaba... Sonrojado? Luego vi a Maki-san que se tapaba la boca

tratando de no reírse, se tía como mi cara se calentaba, que vergüenza!

-la conozco? Quien es?-

-Nishikino Maki- hubo silencio -hola, mamá, sigues ahí?-

-Voy en este momento para allá!- se escuchaba alegre, o al menos me pareció eso, y colgó la

llamada.

-viene para aca- vi como Maki-san sonrió -vayan al comedor, ya los alcanzo- nos decía mientras subía

las escaleras.

-es extraño, la última vez que vi a mamá así fue antes del último aniversario con papá- dijo Makoto,

no será que... No, no creo que ella y mi mamá...

Nico POV ende

Pasó media hora, Maki se había cambiado de ropa, usaba un pantalón de vestir y una blusa de

mangas cortas, se había recogido el cabello en una cola y algo de maquillaje, no necesitaba mucho ya

que aún no lo necesitaba. Estaban a punto de comer cuando se escuchó el timbre. Maki se puso de

pie de la mesa e inmediatamentefue hacia la entrada, Makoto y Nico veían desde la entrada del

comedor cuando Maki abrió la puerta.

-Maki-

-Nico-

Silencio, mientras se abría el portón automático de la puerta, ambas caminaron acelerando el paso,

cuando estaban cerca como si leyeran sus mentes, ambas abrieron sus brazos y se juntaron en un

abrazo, un abrazo que ambas deseaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

-te extrañe enana-

-y yo a ti cabeza de tomate-

Se miraron y sonrieron, hasta que escucharon una voz desde atrás -no queremos interrumpir pero la

cena se enfria- eran Makoto y Nico-chan que estaban en la puerta. -cuabto tiempo más se van a

quedar asi?- preguntaba Nico-chan. Cuando las adultas se dieron cuenta de la posición se separaron

rápidamente con un leve sonrojo. Maki hablo -veo que me extrañaste bastante nico-

-Pero si tú corriste a abrazarme primero, tú extrañaste más a la super idol Nico-

Ambas se miraron desafiantes, parecía que volvían en el tiempo. Luego comenzaron a reírse y

entraron a la casa y cenaron. Conversaron de las cosas que conversar de las cosas que hicieron

durante estos 16 años que se habían separado, hasta que Nico pregunto -Donde está Kenshin-san?

Quiero saludarlo- ambos pelirrojos se quedaron en silencio, Nico sintió algo de temor y se iba a

disculpar hasta que -Papá murió hace un año- respondió Makoto. Nico miro rápidamente a Maki

quien estaba comenzando a llorar. Rápidamente se levantó y fue a abrazarla -lo siento mucho, no lo

sabía, discúlpame por preguntar- Maki negó con la cabeza -esta bien, es solo que aunque ha pasado

un año aún es doloroso-

-si no quieres hablar de ello, tranquila-

-esta bien, de todas formas es algo que quería conversar contigo- se calmó un poco, tomo un poco de

aire y le contó

-como recuerdas, Kenshin y yo nos casamos en secreto ya que papá no estaba de acuerdo con

nuestra relación ya que no era de una familia influyente, pero nos amábamos y eso era lo único que

nos importaba, nos fuimos a vivir al norte y trabajamos allí, en un pequeño hospital, el como

enfermero y yo como doctora. Al poco tiempo nació Makoto, no podía ser más feliz, hasta que papá

nos encontró. Tenía miedo, pero cuando Kenshin confronto a papá sabía que no me había

equivocado al escogerlo-

Flashback

-Sr. Nishikino, como puede ver, a mi esposa y nuestro hijo no les falta nada, no tendremos los lujos

que otro le podría ofrecer, pero tiene cariño, amor, alguien que la escucha sinceramente, que la

apoya incondicionalmente, y solo la muerte me separara de ella- el mayor de los Nishikino lo miro,

notaba determinación, ni un atisbo de nerviosismo. -me gustaría conversar con mi hija, por favor-

decía en un tono calmado. -pase por favor- le permitía entrar a su casa. Hera un pequeño

departamento de un condominio pequeño una sala, ahí mismo la cocina, 2 habitaciones, una para

ellos y una para el bebé. Cuando entro vió a su hija que sostenía al pequeño Makoto, que dormía

tranquilamente. La escena lo enterneció -Maki- , hija- ella levantó su mirada, primero sorpresa para

luego dedicarle una sincera sonrisa. El se acercó a ella -el es tu nieto, Makoto- el solo pudo

preguntarle -puedo cargarlo un momento?- ella asintió y le entregó al bebé. Mientras lo cargaba el

pequeño abrió sus ojos, rasgados como su madre pero de ojos verdes como su padre. En ese cruce

de miradas el mayor sonrió, le entregó el bebé a Kenshin y miro a su hija -perdoname, siempre hice

las cosas pensando en lo que era mejor para la familia y no pensé en ti, te impide una carga sin

preguntarte y eso provocó que te alejadas de mi- comenzaban a salir las lágrimas en el -ahora veo

que eres feliz y no necesitaste de cosas, solo de alguien que te escuche, solo les pido que me

permitan ser parte de su familia tambien- decía esto último mirando a su yerno. El miro a su esposa y

dijo -porque supuesto, siempre será parte de nuestra familia- Maki se paró y abrazo con fuerza a su

padre -claro que te queremos en nuestra familia-.

Fin flashback

-Las cosas mejoraron, mis padres nos visitaban 2 veces al año. Muchas veces nos pedían que

volviéramos acá a Tokio, pero éramos felices donde estábamos. No nos faltaba nada, parecía que la

felicidad era para siempre, pero nada es así.

Flashback

-me faltan tomates para la pasta- decía la doctora -voy a la tienda a comprar- pero su esposo la

detuvo con un abrazo por la espalda -es tarde, deja yo voy, tu mira que Makoto termine su tarea-

-esta bien, no tardes- terminaba y le daba un beso en los labios, no sabía porque pero fue un beso

que el hizo durar has que les faltó aire y se separaron -ya vuelvo- decía dedicándole una sonrisa a su

esposa.

Los minutos pasaron, 15, 20, 30 minutos Maki se estaba comenzando a inquietar. Lo llamo a su

celular pero no contestaba. Se dispuso a salir, se puso un abrigo y cuando estaba en la puerta sonó su

teléfono. No vio el remitente solo habló

-dosnde estas? Me tenías preocupada-

-sra Nishikino, habla el oficial Uzumaki de la Policía- esto la asusto.

-oficial digame-

-lamento informarle que su esposo fue víctima de un asalto- ella se quedó en silencio -recibio dos

disparos, el falleció-

-no, NO, NO ES VERDAD- comenzaba a llorar, su hijo corrió al escuchar los gritos de su madre, al

llegar a la puerta la encontró en el piso recostada a la puerta -mamá- ella solo abrazo a su hijo -es tu

padre, lo asesinaron- el joven no hizo más que llorar.

Fin flashback

-mi padre me llamo al día siguiente, le comenté lo que pasó y fue de inmediato con mamá a nuestra

casa, estuvieron haciéndonos compañía una semana, y volvieron a casa, fueron meses duros, incluso

pensé en quitarme la vida en un par de ocasiones, no quería sentir más dolor, pero recordaba a mi

hijo, sabía que debía seguir adelante por el y así lo hicimos. Mi padre me ofreció trabajo en el

hospital una vez más, esta vez acepté, y así llegamos hace 2 semanas acá- finalizaba el relato Maki.

Nico no la había soltado en ningún momento. Luego se separó y la miro a los ojos -ya no estás sola,

aquí me tienes a mí y a las chicas de us, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras- esas palabras

tranquilizaron a Maki, quien solo sonrió en respuesta.

La cena terminó más tranquila. Maki se ofreció a llevar a ambas a su casa, ya que estaba de camino

al hospital. Al despedirse Nico-chan de Makoto noto que sus ojos estaban rojos, también había

llorado aunque las demás no lo notaron, instintivamente ella lo abrazó -tampoco estás solo, yo

estaré contigo- le decía al oído haciendo que el muchacho se sonroje, este devolvió el abrazo -

gracias- ambos se separaron un poco y se veían directamente tomándose de las manos, lo que no

pasó desapercibido por ambas madres.

-veo que se llevan muuuuy bien- decía Nico

-a este paso vamos a terminar emparentadas- ahora decía Maki.

Los muchachos se sonrojado y se separaron bruscamente -jamas sería el novio de una chica

malhumorada como ella-

-que dijiste? Pues yo no podría tener como novio a un cabeza de tomate como tu-

-enana-

-tonto-

Sus madres solo rieron y luego las 3 mujeres se retiraron en tanto Makoto se fue a s habitación,

recordando ese pequeño pero agradable abrazo, para luego dirigir su mirada a su gumpla. -hora de

personalizarte amigo- y así comenzó a trabajar.


	6. Chapter 6: Reclutamiento (parte 1)

Club de Modelismo Gunpla

-Estos son los candidatos que pude encontrar- decía Nozomi mientras sacaba unas hojas con información.

1.- Ayase Ren. Clase 2B participó en el torneo hace 2 años llegando a semifinales, el año anterior no participo por una lesión en su muñeca izquierda.

2.- Kousaka Honoka. Clase 2B Actual campeona del torneo individual, gano por muy poco ante Kira Yamato de UTX

3.- Minami Karen. Clase 2B participó en el torneo anterior individual, cayo eliminada en cuartos de final a manos de Honoka

4.- Sonoda Ryu. Clase 2B Semifinalista en el torneo individual del año anterior y actual campeón del torneo de modelismo. Quedó eliminado a manos de Kira Yamato.

5.- Hoshisora Mio. Clase 1A aunque perdió en octavos de final del torneo anterior, varios expertos creen que será una seria aspirante al título en un futuro no muy lejano.

6.- Koizumi Hayato. Clase 1A fue quien eliminó a Mio y luego fue eliminado por Ryu en cuartos de final.

-Nuestra misión ahora es reclutarlos, así que nos dividiremos. Nico tu iras por Mio y Hayato- indicaba Nozomi a la pelinegra que asentía con su cabeza.

-Makoto, tu iras por Honoka, Ryu y Karen. Ya enfrentaste a Honoka así que te conoce, aunque es probable que te rete a pelear, por ello ten listo tú Gunpla-

-Entendido-

-Yo iré por Ren-chan, lo conozco así que no será muy difícil convencerlo de que se nos una- finalizaba Nozomi

-Ren...-

-chan?- decían Nico y Makoto mirando divertidos a Nozomi quien solo se sonrojo un poco –vaya, no sabía que tenías esa confianza con el- decía Nico –supongo que a ti te... Ahhhh- Nozomi había atacado con su Washi Washi Max a Nico –Veo que necesitas aprender cuando cerrar la boca- Nico veía que Makoto las estaba mirando atentamente con su cara roja –NO MIRES PERVERTIDO!- gritaba Nico haciendo que este volteara su cara.

-No vi nada, lo juro- decía sin dar la cara. –entonces, por qué te sangra la nariz?- preguntaba divertida Nozomi ahora.

-Debe ser tu imaginación- replicaba.

-En fin, voy a buscar a Ren-chan. Ustedes también hagan lo mismo, ya que el torneo de este año es en equipos. Si estamos los 9 podremos entrenar mejor. Ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos donde entrenar-

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso- contestaba Makoto.

-Qué piensas hacer, comprar un sistema de batalla e instalarlo en tu casa?- preguntaba Nico con ironía.

-pues la verdad, sí. Hablaré con mamá- contestaba muy tranquilo. Nico solo lo vio –Los ricos están locos-

-si no quieres ir a entrenar, no vayas. Pero tú también debes mejorar en tu forma de pelear para poder participar- Respondía serio Makoto, sorprendiendo a Nico.

-bueno... está bien- contestaba en tono bajo, pero audible para todos.

-Muy bien, tenemos 3 días para reclutarlos. Para el sábado ya debemos estar los 9 para poder entrenar y prepararnos para el torneo- Nozomi hablaba decidida.

-Chicos- se escuchaba una voz mientras abrían la puerta del club –se les hará tarde, ya vayan a casa- Decía amablemente Kotori dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto directora Minami- contestaba educadamente Nozomi –es solo que estábamos planeando como salvar el instituto-

-Piensan participar en el Love Live?- Preguntaba Kotori con algo de duda en su rostro –Dudo que dejen participar a Makoto-kun-

Nico solo comenzó a reírse por lo que dijo la directora. –De que te ríes enana?- decía el chico molesto. –Es haha solo que te imagine con ropa de idol hahahahaha-

Esto hizo que las demás rieran haciendo que Makoto se sonroje pero de ira –No me parece gracioso, mejor me voy. Hasta mañana-

-haha espérame Makoto-kun, hasta mañana Nozomi, directora Minami- concluía Nico haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del colegio detrás de Makoto.

-Que están planeando Nozomi-Chan?- Preguntaba Kotori

-Ya lo vera directora. Repetiremos lo que ustedes lograron, lo que µ's consiguió-

-Ya veo, espero que tengan suerte, pero no se fuercen demasiado, entendido?-

-Claro, hasta mañana directora- se despedía Nozomi. Kotori siguió caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la vitrina de los premios del Instituto. Mientras levantaba su mano hacia la foto de 9 chicas -µ's- decía mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, pensando en que ya había agotado sus ideas intentando salvar la escuela.

Nozomi se dirigió al templo –Bienvenida Hija- La recibía su madre, una hermosa peli morada que tenía su cabello atado en una cola y vestía un kimono con diseños de flores, muy sobrio. –Como va todo en la escuela?-

-ya me puse en marcha, solo espero que todo resulte-

-todo estará bien- decía mientras sacaba una carta que mostraba "The Stars"

-de acuerdo, no me preocupare más. Por cierto has visto a Ren-chan? Tengo algo que hablar con el-

-oh, finalmente mi hija va a declararse. Te quieres alejar de mí?- decía mientras fingía llorar.

-Cla... Claro que No!- decía sonrojada –necesito su ayuda para que todo funcione-

-mmm, siempre viene antes de la puesta del sol así que en cualquier momento debe llegar- y de repente se veía como un muchacho con cabellera rubia y ojos azules llegaba subiendo las escaleras al templo. Se acercaba a la parte central para rezar. Al llegar, junto sus manos "quiero volver a luchar, por favor permíteme luchar una vez más" era lo que pensaba el joven Ayase, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy seguro que se cumplirá lo que pides- decía Nozomi con una sincera sonrisa. La vista que él tenía era única: una suave brisa movía delicadamente el cabello de Nozomi mientras su rostro era iluminado por la luz del atardecer. A él le gustaba, no, amaba a Nozomi pero no podía decírselo, no hasta cumplir su promesa.

-Gracias Nozomi, siempre estas animándome-

-por supuesto, sabes que cuentas conmigo, siempre seremos amigos-

-lo sé, por cierto se acerca la reunión de padres en el instituto, ya le avisaste a tu mamá?-

-siempre tan serio, eso es algo que me gusta de ti- esto provoco que él se sonroje, el rápidamente se volteo para que no lo note.

-lo digo porque debes estar muy ocupada con el consejo estudiantil, y pudiste olvidar decírselo-

-ya lo sabe, pero ahora hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo-

-te escucho-

-quiero que participes con el club de modelismo en el torneo regional de este año-

-pero tengo más de un año sin luchar, además mi muñeca aun me duele-

-lo siento-

-eh?-

-por mi culpa, lesionaste tu muñeca si no me hubieras defendido en aquella ocasión...-

-si no hubiera interferido te pudo haber pasado algo malo y eso sí que no me lo perdonaría, así que no lo lamentes, no fue tu culpa, y si tuviera que volver a intervenir para defenderte mil veces lo haría sin dudarlo-

Ren hablaba determinado, pero estaba consciente de su estado físico, sabía que no podría dar todo de sí, pero quería cumplir su objetivo: ganar el torneo para poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Nozomi.

-te ayudare, entrare al club para ganar el torneo, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda para entrenar. Lo harías?-

-Claro que sí, estoy seguro que con tu ayuda y la de los demás podremos salvar la escuela-

-a que te refieres?- preguntaba confuso el rubio.

-pues, si participamos y ganamos haremos muy popular el instituto y más chicos vendrán. Además si las chicas te ven en televisión vendrán rápido a matricularse- comenzaba a molestarlo.

-que estás diciendo?-

-vamos, eres el más popular de la escuela y varias chicas ya se te han declarado. Aunque la llegada de Makoto puede alterar las cosas, él es muy guapo también-

-Quien es ese tal Makoto?- lo dijo en un tono un tanto molesto.

-es el estudiante nuevo y está en mi salón, de hacho se sienta a mi lado- contestaba tranquilamente –ah, y también está en el club, se unió hace 2 días-

-Pues desde mañana yo también iré al club- sentenciaba Ren "quiero conocer al tal Makoto".

-perfecto, nos vemos mañana en el instituto entonces-

Ren se retiró del templo con 2 objetivos: ganar el torneo y conocer a la posible competencia.

Mientras tanto en el Arcade

BATTLE ENDED

00 RAISER WINNER

-Otra vez perdí?-

-rayos, sí que fue una dura pelea. Verdad Kousaka-san?- era la voz de Makoto quien se acercaba a ella. –entonces, te nos unes?- preguntaba.

-cumpliré mi palabra, me uniré al club- contestaba ella con algo de molestia.

-mmm, míralo de este modo, si estamos en el mismo club puedes retarme hasta ganarme-

-tienes razón- decía con un tono más animado, había dejado su molestia a un lado.

-Perdiste porque te confiaste, has dejado de entrenar- se escuchaba una voz que se acercaba. Ambos dieron la vuelta y se percataron de dos personas.

-ya no seas tan duro con ella Ryu-kun-

-tu eres muy blanda con ella Karen-chan- Ryu y Karen entraban en escena. Makoto no perdió tiempo.

-Sonoda-san, Minami-san, me llamo Nishikino Makoto y tengo una propuesta que hacerles- Les hablo de la idea para salvar la escuela y Karen estaba animada, se unió de inmediato.

-Me uniré a ustedes pero con una condición. Debes vencerme en una batalla-

Honoka se acercó a Makoto –no lo vas a tener fácil-

-por qué lo dices?- preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-él es un gran piloto, por algo lo conocen como 'el relámpago azul'-


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"Capítulo 7: El Relámpago Azul/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Me unirse a ustedes, pero debes vencerme en una batalla- sentenciaba el joven Sonoda/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-vamos Ryu-kun, la escuela necesita ayuda- replicaba Karen a su amigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Eso lo sé, pero hay que ver si tienen el material para lograr lo que proponen, sino solo van a hacer el ridículo en el torneo y no quiero prestarme para eso-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Makoto escucho esto y se molestó -se que eres muy buen piloto, a diferencia de mí que recién comienzo en esto, sin embargo estoy seguro que puedo derrotarte-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-hagámoslo entonces. Mañana lucha...-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ahora mismo, peleemos de una vez-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-quieres luchar con un Gunpla que está con daños de una batalla sin siquiera repararlo?, podrías perder tu Gundam- contestaba el muchacho de cabello azulado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-yo confío en mi compañero, y sé que podemos derrotarte- respondía con una media sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no seas imprudente, el realmente es bueno, podría destruir al doble 0- le decía Honoka. Makoto la miro y noto preocupación en ella -tranquila, vamos a estar bien- le decía mientras levantaba el pulgar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-muy bien, si es lo que quieres está bien, pero no llores cuando tú gumpla quede inservible- decía Ryu mientras acomodaba sus lentes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"SYSTEM STAR/p  
p class="MsoNormal"BEGINING PLAVSKY PARTICULE DISPERSION/p  
p class="MsoNormal"SET YOUR GPBASE/p  
p class="MsoNormal"SET YOUR GUMPLA/p  
p class="MsoNormal"FIELD 3: FOREST/p  
p class="MsoNormal"BATTLE START/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-00 Raiser, vamos!- comenzaba Makoto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Z Gundam Blue, despegando!- decía Ryu./p  
p class="MsoNormal""El 00 Raiser está a la mitad de su capacidad, así que debo estudiar el tipo de Mobile Suit que usa, viene caminando, probablemente no pueda volar, perfecto tengo una oportunidad" Makoto se dispuso a atacar, disparando con las beam láser, Ryu esquivaba los disparos haciendo Zigzag mientras se acercaba/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Al parecer el sistema de vuelo del Raiser está averiado. Esto será sencillo" pensaba Ryu. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente disparo una ráfaga de misiles hacia la tierra cerca a los pies del 00 provocando una nube de polvo y que algunos árboles caigan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Se terminó- decía mientras sacaba su beam saber, dando una estocada hacia el 00/p  
p class="MsoNormal"BOOM!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"La nube aún no se despejaba, cuando de ella sale el 00 atacando con su beam saber, el cual fue esquivado a tiempo por el Z quien retrocedió rápidamente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Falle por poco-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-eso estuvo cerca- decía Honoka quien miraba atenta el combate./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-vaya, me sorprendiste. No imaginé que usarías la explosión de tus láseres para simular que fue tu Gunpla el que exploto, debo admitir que me confíe pero no más-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El Z comenzó a correr hacia el 00, dio un salto y se transformó en el modo de vuelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-se transformó- exclamaba con sorpresa el pelirrojo. Ryu comenzó a disparar con su láser mientras Makoto solo esquivaba. "Mi sistema de vuelo no funciona por completo pero debería poder seguirlo al menos" pero cuando quería volar el Z disparaba evitando que despegara./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El Z ahora aumentaba su velocidad tanto de vuelo como de disparo, cada vez era más difícil evitar los golpes "tendré que usar eso" -GN FIELD- se desplegó un campo protector al rededor del 00 mientras se movía, el campo reflejaba los disparos que no podía esquivar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-TU escudo no durará para siempre- decía Sazuke quien comenzó a volar en ruta de colisión hacia el 00./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Esquívalo!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Honoka-chan" pensaba Karen mientras veía preocupación en su amiga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gracias al grito de la peligengibre, Makoto pudo esquivar el impacto al último momento "realmente es rápido, no por nada le dicen el cometa Azul"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El Z se dirigía nuevamente en embestida pero estando cerca se transformó sacando su beam saber y golpeando al 00. La velocidad que llevaba el golpe hizo que el campo GN se rompiera. El saber cortó el brazo izquierdo de Makoto. Luego del golpe asestado Ryu dijo:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ríndete, no puedes hacer nada en ese estado-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-rendirnos no es una opción- "no quiero verla llorar de nuevo si puedo evitarlo" se decía a si mismo mientras pensaba en su madre. Saco otro beam saber con su mano derechaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Es todo o nada, lo daré todo en este ataque- los motores del 00 comenzaron a girar rápidamente desplegando muchas partículas GN y de un salto se dirigió hacia el Z. Rápidamente lanzaba ataques con el beam saber, el Z se defendía/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Debo admitir que es bueno" pensaba Ryu pero unas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-me demostrare a mí mismo que puedo proteger lo que quiero- seguía lanzando ataques pero todos eran detenidos. -Ahora!- el 00 lanzó una patada giratoria golpeando el brazo de Z rompiendo su defensa y justo cuando se disponía a lanzar el golpe definitivo.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"BATTLE ENDED/p  
p class="MsoNormal"DRAW/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El tiempo se había terminado. La emisión de partículas PLAVSKY se detuvo pero la posición de los gumplas era clara: el 00 Raiser tenía su beam saber a un costado de la cintura del Z Gundam./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-rayos, fue un empate- decía Honoka/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-te equivocas, Nishikino-san ganó- decía Karen a su amiga -y Ryu-kun lo sabe-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-falto muy poco- decía Makoto mientras se acercaba a recoger su gumpla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-debo admitir que me venciste, y bien. No puedo decir que me confié como esa tonta- decía Ryu mientras señalaba a Honoka./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-oye, esa no es forma de tratar a tu mejor amiga-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-pero es cierto. De cualquier forma, me venciste Nishikino, así que me unirse a ustedes para el torneo, si necesitas ayuda con las reparaciones puedes pedírmela- finalizaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-gracias, y puedes llamarme Makoto- le decía mientras extendía su mano. -tú también puedes llamarme Ryu- decía mientras estrechaban la mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-fue una gran pelea, por un momento pensé que perderías Nishikino-san- se acercaba Honoka -si no fuera por ti hubiera perdido, muchas gracias Honoka-san- contestaba el pelirrojo, haciendo que Honoka se sonrojara. Cuando se dio cuenta que la llamo por su nombre trato de disculparse pero ella lo detuvo -está bien, si somos amigos está bien... Makoto- decía con un leve sonrojo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ryu-kun, fue una gran batalla- decía la peligris./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-gracias Karen, por cierto debemos entrenar el doble si queremos ganar el torneo. Tienes listo tu Gunpla?- preguntaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-claro, estamos listos. Mi Bearguy siempre está preparado-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-bien, regresemos a casa. Honoka, nos vamos?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-sí, ya es hora de comer. Espero que mamá haya hecho pan. Hasta mañana Makoto- se despedía del pelirrojo. Todos fueron a su casa, mientras Makoto caminaba pensaba "como le habrá ido a Nico-chan con los de Primero?"/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"Capítulo 8: la batalla de Nico/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico fue corriendo tras un furioso Makoto, y con justa razón ya que se lo imagino con ropa de Idol. –Makoto-kun espera… solo fue una broma- decía la pelinegra que bajo la velocidad al ver que el muchacho se detuvo. Se fijó en su mirada y la desvió en la misma dirección que él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mira, son Koizumi y Hoshisora, no pierdas tiempo y ve tras ellos-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-eh? Pero se está haciendo tarde y…-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Nico-san…- la miro directamente a los ojos, serio pero apacible, provocando que la chica se sonroje –si no vas… le diré a Nozomi-san que te 'corrija', entendiste?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico se molestó mientras el muchacho comenzaba a reírse. –Pero ya en serio, no debemos perder tiempo, así que…- la tomo de los hombros y la miró –cuento contigo, Nico-san-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La muchacha dio un suspiro y le devolvió la mirada –cuenta conmigo, mañana estarán con nosotros en el club- y diciendo eso fue tras ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico los seguía hasta encontrar la oportunidad adecuada para abordarlos, estaban entrando en Akihabara mientras conversaban de repente ambos chico entraron a un callejón, Nico entro y se topó con un local de Ramen pequeño donde ambos estaban haciendo un pedido. Nico se acercó a los chicos y los abordó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Koizumi-san, Hoshisora-san buenas tardes-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ambos se dieron la vuelta y la vieron. Nico solo continuó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Me llamo Yazawa Nico, voy en 2 año en Otonokizaka y quiero hacerles una invitación- Los chicos se miraron extrañados pero le indicaron que continuara –Quiero que se unan al club de modelismos Gunpla para entrar al torneo de este año y así salvar la escuela que está en peligro de cerrar-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hayato y Mio comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. –Es nuestra oportunidad Yato-chan, podremos participar en el torneo, así con el dinero podremos que ganaremos podremos comprar todo el ramen y el arroz que queramos- decía Mio mientras se secaba la saliva que le salía por pensar en el ramen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-tienes razón pero por ahora usemos esta oportunidad- decía ahora Hayato, para luego voltearse y mirar a Nico –de acuerdo Nico-sempai, pero primero debes vencernos en una batalla-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"POV NICO/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cielos, esas eran la palabras que no quería escuchar, no he podido entrenar y ahora quieren que pelee, pero ni modo. –de acuerdo, hay unos locales cerca donde podemos luchar con nuestros Gunpla y…-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no, no batallas Gunpla- ufff respire –sabemos que no has ganado una batalla así que para que perder el tiempo en eso- eso me hizo enojar, como es que estos niños saben eso?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-tenemos otra idea- decía el muchacho señalando a un cartel… un momento… eso es…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si nos derrotas en una competencia de comida, nos uniremos al club. Pero si nosotros ganamos tu nos invitaras a comer por un mes- decía ahora la chica con emoción./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Esto debe ser una broma, pero era mejor que una batalla Gundam para la cual no estaba lista./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-muy bien, acepto el reto- sonaba muy segura… hasta que vi el plato, o más bien la olla de ramen que tenía que acabarse cada uno./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-muy bien jovencitos, quien termine primero su plato ganara un ticket para pedidos gratis por un mes en la tienda- decía el cocinero mientras nos servía los platos. –están listos?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-SI!- contestamos los 3 al unísono./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-COMIENCEN!-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Empecé a comer los fideos, estaban muy suaves y eso era un ventaja ya solo los tragaba mire por un momento a Hoshisora y ya se había acabado los fideo al igual que Koizumi. Rayos, estos chicos son buenos. No perdí más tiempo, comí como si mi vida dependiera de ello o más bien la vida de mi billetera. Ambos se atoraron con la carne y aproveche esa oportunidad para tragar, no mastiques Nico solo traga, me decía a mí misma./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-terminemos con esto!- gritaba, y me tome el caldo del ramen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ALTO! Tenemos una ganadora!- decía el vendedor mientras levantaba mi mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-SI! Yo gane así que, se unirán al club?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por supuesto, solo queríamos que pagues el reto- me decía Koizumi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-o sea que solo me… Me usaron para comer gratis!?- voy a matarlos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-lo sentimos, pero queríamos probar este ramen- me decía tímidamente Hoshisora./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-bueno… está bien. Lo importante es que ya son parte del club- finalice tranquilizándome y pagando el reto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Luego de eso fuimos a ver algunos locales en el sector. La verdad es que ambos chicos son divertidos, vimos algunos Gunpla y me di cuenta que Hayato y Mio son tan apasionados por los Gunpla como yo. Quedamos en reunirnos el fin de semana para ver la serie de Gundam 00 que es mi favorita. Pensé en invitar a Makoto, así que lo llamaré luego. Finalmente nos despedimos y regrese a casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ya llegué mamá!- decía mientras entraba a casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hola hija que tal te fue hoy en la escuela?-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-bien, hoy se unieron 2 nuevos miembros más al club, si todo sale bien podremos salvar la escuela, tal como tú lo hiciste. Y al mismo tiempo ganar el torneo-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-oh… pues mientras no descuides tu estudios no hay problemas. Ahora vamos a comer, hice Ramen-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no quiero saber de ramen en mucho tiempo- le decía mientras me tapaba la boca. Ella solo me vio confusa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"NICO POV END/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al día siguiente, estaban en el salón del club al finalizar las clases 9 personas que se suponían debían estar. Nozomi tomo la palabra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Muy bien, me llamo Nozomi Tojo, bienvenidos todos al club de modelismo Gunpla, como sabrán la escuela está en peligro de cerrar y queremos usar las batallas Gunpla para promocionar la escuela. Hay muy buenos jugadores aquí, excepto Nico- decía provocando a la pelinegra –pero somos lo mejor que tiene la escuela, ahora que tal si nos presentamos uno a uno y mostremos nuestro Gunpla-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los muchachos se fueron presentando mientras sacaban sus modelos/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nozomi – Crossbone Gundam x2/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ren – Talgueese III/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Karen – BearGuy 3/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ryu – Z Gundam Blue/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mio – Master Gundam/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hayato – Victory 2 Gundam/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Honoka – Strike Custom Gundam/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nico – Exia Alpha/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Era el turno de Makoto y saco al 00 que tenía muchos golpes, abolladuras y le faltaba el brazo izquierdo. –Makoto Nishikino y 00 Raiser- Nico se levantó –Oye como dañaste tanto el Gunpla?- a lo que Honoka y Ryu levantaron su mano/p  
p class="MsoNormal"–Fue nuestra culpa-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ya había combatido conmigo pero después peleo con Ryu-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Makoto los interrumpió –la culpa es mía, debí escuchar las advertencias de ambos y no pelear, así que asumiré la responsabilidad por ello-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-bueno, parece que no hay más remedio, te ayudaré a repararlo- decía Nico/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-yo también te ayudare- se levantaba Honoka –después de todo, es mi culpa también que esté tan dañado-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-está bien, gracias a ambas- les decía dedicándoles una sonrisa. Mientras que ellas se veían desafiantes, Nozomi pensaba "oh… esto se pone interesante"/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: µ's Gundam

-muy bien- decía Nozomi -ahora que ya estamos completos, debemos buscar dónde entrenar-

-yo me encargo de eso- respondía Makoto -hoy hablaré con mamá para que nos ayude consiguiendo un sistema de batallas para el club-

-oye esos sistemas son muy costosos- decía Hayato.

-Es la ventaja de ser rico- decía Nico -también le dije lo mismo, pero me hizo dar cuenta de algo- todos la miraban expectantes -si queremos mejorar debemos tener un lugar único y disponible para los nueve-

-pues entonces una vez que tengamos el sistema comenzaremos con los entrenamientos- decía ahora Ryu -sé que muchos de ustedes ya han participado en el torneo, pero ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Nico y a Makoto -tienen mucho por mejorar, así que seré muy estricto con ustedes, espero estén listos- finalizaba, ambos solo asintieron.

-aprovechemos el tiempo para mejorar nuestras unidades, eso es todo por hoy- finalizaba Nozomi.

-vamos a tu casa para reparar al 00 Raiser- le indicaba Nico al pelirrojo -esperen- era Honoka -yo también voy-

-no es necesario, conmigo es más que...-

-insisto- ambas chicas se veían desafiantes.

-está bien, además tú también debes reparar al strike- decía Makoto.

-bueno, si tú lo dices...- decía Nico con un tono algo bajo.

-muchas gracias Makoto- le decía Honoka.

POV Nico

Makoto? Sin sufijo? Desde cuándo tienen esa confianza? Pero, ahora que lo pienso, por qué me enoja que ella venga? Estaba con esa duda pero un contacto en mi hombro me sorprendió, era él. Lo miré a sus ojos verdes, esos hermoso... Que estoy pensando?

-estas bien? Parece que algo te preocupara- me decía.

-no es nada, ya vámonos- le contesté algo molesta.

Estábamos caminando hacia la casa de Makoto pero el ambiente me molestaba bastante, esos dos venían conversando de lo más amigables, y cada que quería entrar en la conversación Honoka se las ingeniaba para dejarme de lado, pero lo que más me molestaba es que el no hacía nada para ayudarme. Lo bueno es que ya estábamos llegando a la mansión Nishikino. Entramos y el mayordomo nos indicó que la señora Nishikino se encontraba en el estudio, por lo que Makoto nos dijo que vayamos a saludarla.

-permiso- decía Makoto mientras abría la puerta del estudio -ya llegue mamá, traje visitas-

Maki-san se acercó a recibirnos, cuando vio a Honoka se sorprendió un poco, para luego saludarla

-muchas gusto Honoka-san, soy Maki, la madre de Makoto-

-el gusto es mío, Nishikino-san-

Maki-san me vio un momento de reojo -Nico-chan, buenas tardes, me acompañas a la cocina un momento?- me decía, yo solo asentí y la seguí hasta la cocina.

Vi como ellos se dirigían a la sala... Solos... Y yo iba a la cocina con Maki-san, no es que no me agrade, de hecho es muy encantadora y tiene mucho estilo, pero en este momento preferiría estar con ellos. Cuando llegamos Maki-san me pidió ayuda para preparar un poco de té.

-te noto algo molesta Nico-chan- eso me sorprendió.

-no me pasa nada- trate de sonar lo más amigable posible.

-usas el mismo tono que tu madre cuando la descubríamos- ok me atrapó.

-...-

-ya veo- cuando me acerque con las bolsas de té me dijo -no te rindas- y me sonrió. De alguna manera me sentí tranquila, solo asentí y salí con las tazas de té a la sala y Maki-san detrás mío. Cuando llegamos a la sala los encontramos con varias partes de gunplas sobre la mesa de centro.

NICO POV END

-bueno... Que es todo esto?- preguntaba la doctora, con cierta incertidumbre.

-Es como salvaremos la escuela-

-con muñecos de plástico?-

-se llaman gunplas- contestaba la pelinegra, que procedió a explicarle brevemente el plan que tenían en mente. Maki se sorprendió por la idea y vio a su hijo, este se paró frente a su madre.

-Es la forma que encontramos para salvar la escuela, al principio no quería hacerlo ya que el apellido se vería afectado, pero cuando te vi triste porque cerrarían la escuela donde estudiaste, no pude soportarlo, no soportaría verte triste otra vez... Y no solo eso, me gusta, me estoy divirtiendo mucho y me ayudó a conocer a buenas personas- al decir esto miro a Nico y luego a Honoka, para luego volver la mirada a su madre.

-ya veo...-

-...-

-Ciertamente el apellido Nishikino estará bajo la lupa por otra cosa distinta a la medicina... Aunque no sería la primera vez- le decía mientras sonreía -muy bien, adelante con el plan, tienen mi apoyo así que si necesitan ayuda no duden en buscarme- les decía Maki a los chicos.

-pues... Ahora que lo mencionas hay algo que necesitamos, un cómo se llama...-

-Sistema de batallas- esta vez era Honoka quien hablaba -es un sistema que permite que los gunplas puedan moverse y pelear-

-el problema es que la escuela no tiene uno y los del Arcade suelen estar muy ocupados- decía Nico. Maki ya se imaginaba que le pedirían los chicos que la comenzaron a mirar con cara de cachorritos.

-ah... Está bien-

-yeah!-

-Pero con una condición, deben tener buenas calificaciones en especial tu jovencito- señalaba a su hijo -y en época de exámenes deberán pausar las actividades para estudiar- Maki era muy estricta en cuanto al estudio y Makoto lo sabía.

-de acuerdo, gracias mamá-

Días Después

MAKI POV

Volvía a Otonokizaka, había reunión de padres y me volvería a reunir con las chicas, hace mucho que no las veo, aunque hemos hablado por teléfono ya quiero verlas. Al llegar al aula una sensación de nostalgia me invadía.

-Maki-chan- escuché detrás de mí, era Rin. -cuanto tiempo nya~- se acercaba y frotaba su rostro contra mi mejilla, cielos no ha cambiado.

-ya Rin suficiente, los demás nos miran raro- me estaba sonrojando.

-es que hace mucho que no nos veíamos-

-Rin-chan compórtate- era otra voz, Hanayo le decía a Rin para que se calmara.

-Kayochin es Maki-chan-

-Hola Hanayo, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-

-Eh... Maki-chan!- era Honoka que venía acompañada de Umi y Kotori

-Hola chicas-

-ara ara, mucho tiempo sin vernos Maki-chan- era Nozomi que venía con Eli.

-Nozomi, Eli. Qué gusto verlas-

-es bueno verte también Maki- decía Eli sonriendo.

-como siempre eres el centro de atención- decía Nico que llegaba finalmente.

-estas celosa Nico-chan?- pregunte en tono burlón.

-porque que debería? Ellas aún no saben apreciar a la gran Nico Nii-

-claro, como diga la Idol No.1- le decía.

-vayamos al auditorio, debo dar el discurso a los padres- decía Kotori, así que fuimos al mismo. Allí Kotori explicó la situación, debido a las pocas solicitudes de aplicación se estaba considerando seriamente cerrar el instituto, y que aunque en un principio hubo más ingresos al hacerlo mixto, la situación no mejoró. Ella finalizó la reunión entre la preocupación de los padres, pero que la decisión de cerrar no estaba tomada, esperarían hasta el siguiente periodo, si no cumplían la meta de solicitudes de admisión se cerraría la escuela. Cuando terminó la reunión nos reunimos las 9 y caminábamos por los pasillos mientras conversábamos, terminamos llegando a la sala de música y ahí estaba... el mismo piano. Me senté y comencé a tocar, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que canción era y comenzaron a cantar, era Aishiteru Banzai

MAKI POV END

Los chicos estaban buscando a sus madres, hasta que el sonido de piano atrajo la atención de ellos, se acercaron sigilosamente y vieron a las mayores cantando

Aishiteru banzai!

Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru

Aishiteru banzai!

Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai

Waratte yo kanashinara fuki to basou yo

Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku

Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga

Miete kita yo na aozora

Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen

Kawaicha dameda yo minna no yume no ki yo sodate

Saa!

Daisuki da banzai!

Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou

Daisuki da banzai!

Ganbarerukara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite

Cuando finalizaron las chicas comenzaron a sollozar

-esta vez no podemos hacer nada- decía Honoka

\- es frustrante- ahora era Eli

-chicas yo lo siento, no pude hacer más- rompía ahora en llanto Kotori que era consolada por Umi -no es tu culpa, hiciste todo cuanto pudiste-

Makoto vio a su madre llorando en brazos de Nico, mientras decía -por qué lo que amo debe desaparecer?- el chico no soportó más y entró seguido de los demás, sorprendiendo a sus madres.

-no desaparecerá- decía Makoto

-así es- continuaba Ren

-ustedes ya la protegieron una vez- era Nico

-ahora es nuestro turno- decía Nozomi

-no nos rendiremos- continuaba Karen

-lucharemos hasta el final- decía Ryu

-µ's- ya salvo la escuela una vez- era Honoka

-y volverá a hacerlo con nosotros- seguía Hayato

-así que no pierdan la esperanza- finalizaba Mio

Y todos mostraron sus gunplas que tenían un distintivo que fue reconocible por las mayores. Era su símbolo: µ's


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: duro entrenamiento

Han pasado 2 semanas desde la reunión de padres en Otonokizaka, y los muchachos han asistido constantemente a la mansión Nishikino. Gracias a Maki tenían un lugar seguro donde entrenar, pero no solo eso, la convivencia de los chicos mejoró, así como el trabajo en equipo. Pero 2 personas sobresalían por su progreso: Nico y Makoto.

-Has mejorado bastante Nico-chan-

-Gracias Karen-chan, tus consejos y ayuda para mejorar mis reflejos me sirvieron bastante para mejorar mi evasión-

-Chicos- decía Ryu –la verdad hemos mejorado bastante en la movilidad y el entrenamiento contra la AI del sistema de batalla, pero es hora de poner a prueba los resultados.

-Así que ahora haremos sesiones de batalla entre nosotros- continuaba Nozomi. –todos, saquen un papel de la caja para decidir los combates- Uno a uno se acercaron a tomar un papel, excepto Ryu que les indico que vería los combates para luego indicarle a cada uno en donde deben trabajar. Al final, las batallas quedaron de la siguiente forma:

Mio contra Nozomi: -no te contengas Nozomi-chan- -Tu tampoco, Mio-chan-

Karen contra Hayato: -Hayato-kun, divirtámonos en el combate- -por supuesto, Karen-san-

Honoka contra Nico: -Esta vez nadie te salvara Nico-chan- -No necesito ayuda para vencerte ahora-

Makoto contra Ren: -que sea un gran combate Ren-kun- -…- El rubio solo lo veía con seriedad, se acercó a Makoto y le dijo algo al oído. La expresión de Makoto era de confusión, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por una peli morada.

La habitación donde se encontraba el sistema de batallas había sido modificada. Parte de la pared fue reemplazada por un vidrio que permitía ver el interior, también se agregaron micrófonos y altavoces que permitían la comunicación entre la sala y el exterior.

El primer combate daba inicio: Mio contra Nozomi.

Riho se acercaba corriendo hacia el crossbone X2, cuando estuvo cerca lanzo varios golpes los cuales fueron rápidamente esquivados por Nozomi, esta saco su lanza y comenzó su contraataque. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo era intenso, ambas defendían muy bien, hasta que Nozomi se alejó y comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de munición desde su cabeza. Rápidamente Mio se protegió con su master cloth, para luego atrapar al X2.

-te tengo-

-no tan rápido- el X2 saco de sus piernas 2 dagas cuyas hojas estaban a altas temperaturas y cortaron el agarre del master Gundam. Ahora Nozomi se lanzaba contra Mio y golpeaba al master con ambas dagas, una en el costado de la cintura y otra en el hombro izquierdo.

-mis dagas son muy peligrosas-

-pero aun no ganas- la mano del Master Gundam comenzó a brillar. Nozomi al darse cuenta se alejó y tomo su beam saber –este será el ataque definitivo!- decía Mio mientras se lanzaba a gran velocidad sobre el X2, quien ataco con su beam saber asestando un impacto sobre el brazo dañado del master

-DARKNESS FINGER!-

El master Gundam tomaba de la cabeza al X2 con su mano derecha mientras mandaba pulsos constantes de energía al mismo tiempo que lo estrellaba contra un peñasco.

BATTLE ENDED

MASTER GUNDAM WINNER

-que gran combate Nozomi-chan-

-igualmente Mio-chan-

-Eso fue genial chicas, ya estoy emocionada- decía Honoka.

-es verdad, quiero enfrentarlas también- continuaba Makoto.

-Karen, Hayato, ustedes siguen- indicaba Ryu. Ambos entraron a la sala y sacaron sus gumplas.

BATTLE START

Esta vez el campo de batalla era la ciudad, el victory 2 sobrevolaba el campo mientras que el bearguy corría por las calles en busca de su oponente.

-te encontré- el victory 2 comenzó a disparar con su beam saber sin embargo la movilidad del bearguy a través de los edificios dificultaba que pudiera acertar un disparo. –No tengo de otra- el victory se posó sobre un edificio y saco su beam bazooka –veamos si puedes escapar de esto Karen-san- y disparo en dirección de ella destruyendo varios edificios.

-al parecer estuvo fácil- pero sonó la alarma del victory que indicaba que algo se acercaba por detrás –pero que…-

-no cantes victoria aún, Hayato-kun- decía Aya mientras el bearguy saltaba y lanzaba un ataque con su beam saber que salía del agujero de su mano. Hayato apenas si pudo esquivarlo, el ataque impacto ligeramente el pecho del victory.

-Eso estuvo cerca- ahora sacaba su beam saber y devolvía el ataque. Ambos atacaban y defendían contra el otro.

-vaya, tu bearguy es muy bueno-

-gracias-

-pero que tal esto- el victory lanzaba una patada, pero esta rebotó haciendo que la fuerza del golpe se revirtiera y cayera al suelo. –cómo fue que…-

Cuando levanto la mirada el saber del bearguy apuntaba a su cabeza –el combate terminó, Hayato-kun-

-tienes razón, me rindo-

BATTLE ENDED

BEARGUY III WINNER

-Karen-san, una pregunta, como llegaste tan rápido donde estaba y porque mi patada reboto?-

-por esto- le mostraba los pies de su gunpla que tenía ruedas y luego abría el pecho del Bearguy, dejando ver que estaba relleno de algodón.

-ya veo, buena estrategia contra el ataque físico-

-esa fue una buena pelea- decía Mio

-si te hubiera tocado pelear con ella habrías perdido- le decía Honoka a Mio –Karen no ha perdido un combate cuando se enfrenta a los puños, y esa no es toda su fuerza-

Esto emocionó a Mio –Karen-san por favor tengamos una batalla-

-claro, pero será en otra ocasión. Ahora viene el siguiente combate-

Honoka miraba a Nico que estaba concentrada viendo a su Exia. Vio cómo se acercaba Makoto a ella y le dijo algo, a lo que Nico asintió con una sonrisa, esto la molestó.

-muy bien- decía Ryu –el siguiente combate será entre Honoka y Nico-

"voy a vencerte a como dé lugar Nico"

BATTLE START

El campo era la colonia espacial. El Strike y el Exia se encontraron rápidamente, ambos sacaron sus beam sabers y comenzaron a luchar.

-en serio has mejorado Nico-chan-

-gracias, y esto no es nada aún- disparó el vulcan desde la cabeza impactando en la cabeza del Strike, para luego darle una patada, arrojándolo contra un edificio. Nico se lanzó rápidamente para atacar pero Honoka interpuso su escudo.

-ahora es mi turno- dejo su saber y de su espalda saco su rifle y comenzó a disparar haciendo que Nico se aleje. Se repuso y continuaba disparando mientras corría hacia un edificio donde se ocultó. Nico sospechaba que algo sucedería, y así fue. El strike saltaba hacia ella con una larga espada.

-Rayos!- se produjo un impacto.

-te presento a mi Sword Strike-

-eso estuvo cerca- Nico se había defendido con una larga espada que tenía en su brazo derecho –y yo te presento a mi GN Sword- ambas se alejaron.

-Es una gran pelea- decía Sazuke.

-Nico-chan ha mejorado bastante- continuaba Makoto

-pero no podrá ganar-

-por qué lo dices?-

-mira el brazo del Exia-

A diferencia del Strike que sostenía su espada con las dos manos, el Exia sostenía la suya solo con su brazo y la fuerza del impacto afecto la movilidad.

-Terminemos con esto Nico-chan-

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Honoka-

Al mismo tiempo ambas se impulsaron hacia la otra. Nico y Honoka tenían sus espadas apuntando hacia la otra y chocaron. La espada de Nico se rompió.

"No voy a dejarme vencer por ti, Nico" con ese pensamiento en mente Honoka lanzaba su ataque bajando su espada y cortando al Exia, provocando que este explote.

BATTLE ENDED

STRIKE CUSTOM WINNER

"veremos cómo reacciona Nico" pensaba Ryu. Nico fue la primera en salir con su gumpla en las manos. Tenía la cabeza gacha…

-eso fue… eso fue… INCREIBLE!-

-AHHH!-

-Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de una batalla-

-pero perdiste- le decía Makoto

-es cierto, antes era frustrante pero gracias a la ayuda de todos pude mejorar y disfrutar de las batallas gumpla. Gracias a todos- luego se giró –Honoka…-

-…-

-Esta vez me venciste pero la próxima no perderé- decía Nico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te venceré las veces que quieras Nico-chan- le contestaba mientras extendía su mano, a lo que la pelinegra correspondió, ambas lo entendían ese apretón sellaba no solo una amistad que crecería, sino también su rivalidad aunque aún no lo supieran.

-Muy bien, es nuestro turno Ren-kun- le decía Makoto.

-comencemos de una vez-

Ambos entraban a la sala y cerraron la puerta, colocaron sus gunplas y comenzaron la batalla.

BATTLE START

El campo de batalla era el espacio exterior en un campo de asteroides. Makoto volaba entre los asteroides hasta que la alarma de la cabina lo advirtió. Levanto su mirada y vio como un rayo se acercaba rápidamente.

-rayos! Logre esquivarla a tiempo-

De repente un Mobile Suit blanco se acercaba a gran velocidad. El Tallgeese sacaba su beam saber y comenzaba su ataque, Makoto también saco su saber y respondía.

-ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Makoto-

-entiendo-

Ambos desconectaron sus comunicadores del sistema de sonido y nadie fuera de la sala escucharía su conversación.

-Apagaron sus comunicadores- decía Ryu.

-Chicos, sucede algo?- Preguntaba Nozomi.

-No contestan- decía Mio. Nico se acercó a la puerta intentando abrirla pero se topó con la sorpresa que estaba cerrada.

-ese par se encerraron. De que rayos estarán hablando?- preguntaba Honoka.

-Ahora solo podemos observar y esperar- finalizaba Karen.

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala, ambos gumplas seguían luchando.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte Makoto-

-Adelante-

-Que intenciones tienes con Nozomi?-

-Ahhh?-

El Tallgeese aumento su velocidad más y más, haciendo difícil que el 00 pudiera seguirlo.

-responde mi pregunta, he visto como hablas con ella-

-que estás diciendo? No te entiendo-

Ahora los motores GN comenzaron a girar y el 00 también comenzó a aumentar su velocidad. Los Beam saber chocaban entre sí con mucha violencia, quien recibiera un golpe a esa velocidad no lo contaría.

\- Te gusta verdad?-

-Es eso? Pues déjame preguntarte algo… si fuera así que harías?-

Esta pregunta enojo por completo al rubio.

-SUFICIENTE! ZERO SYSTEM!-

El Tallgeese saco el látigo de calor de su escudo y golpeaba al 00 de manera más exacta provocando mucho daño en la máquina.

-No dejare que te acerques a ella-

-Nozomi te gusta, verdad?- preguntaba ahora el pelirrojo. Esto desconcentro a Ren, haciendo que comience a fallar.

-Y si fuera así, que harás?-

-Nada-

El Tallgeese se detuvo frente al 00

-Me gusta Nozomi- volvía a decir Makoto –pero… no en ese plan-

-ehh?-

-Es muy inteligente y me ha ayudado mucho. Puedo decir que me gusta como si fuera mi hermana mayor-

-así que era eso-

-Además…- miraba hacia la ventana de vidrio donde estaban Honoka y Nico –digamos que alguien más me interesa- ambas chicas se dieron cuenta que Makoto las veía fijamente haciendo que se sonrojen. –así que no te preocupes, yo no seré tu competencia jeje-

-entiendo- contestaba más tranquilo Ren.

-y ya se lo dijiste?-

-que? Yo… este…-

-No pierdas tiempo, ella es una buena chica y no creo que seas el único interesado en ella-

-lo sé. Pensaba decírselo hace un par de años, pero no gane el torneo regional. Me prometí que se lo diría cuando ganara el torneo-

-Pues entonces… Ganemos el torneo este año- le decía Makoto con aprobación. –Pero por ahora terminemos este combate-

-muy bien- decía más alegre Ren.

Nuevamente ambos Mobile Suits se lanzaban al ataque disparando sus lasers. Cuando se acercaba el 00 activo su GN Field.

-prepárate Makoto- decía Ren, La mega bazooka del Tallgeese comenzó a acumular energía mientras apuntaba hacia el 00 –Mega Bazooka III. Fuego!-

El 00 aumento su velocidad, se dirigía de frente hacia el Rayo. –Está loco- Decía Hayato fuera de la sala. Se produjo el impacto, Ren pensó que había ganado pero el 00 salió del rayo justo en frente de él tomando sus beam lasers y disparando a quemarropa hacia el Tallgeese, luego de lo cual exploto.

BATTLE ENDED

00 RISER WINNER

-Fue una gran batalla- Decía Ren

-Así es. Ren, asegurémonos de ganar para que puedas decirle a Nozomi-

-Gracias, y si necesitas conversar…- también miraba a las chicas –puedes decírmelo con confianza- extendía su mano.

-de acuerdo- finalizaban estrechando su mano. Ambos salieron de la sala riéndose.

-De qué diablos hablaron allá dentro?- Preguntaba Nico.

-Cosas de Hombres, no seas metida enana- le contestaba Makoto indiferente.

-Tu, cabeza de tomate-

-ya, dejen de pelear- decía Ren.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Ya vi algunas fallas que se pueden corregir, luego hablare con ustedes y les diré en que pueden mejorar-

-si!-

Así finalizaba la sesión de entrenamiento.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Los días continuaban su curso, entre las clases las tareas y los entrenamientos, los chicos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Club de Modelismo.

-Chicos, el torneo está cada vez más cerca, y las inscripciones se abren la próxima semana- decía Nozomi –El torneo este año será por equipos, así que…-

-Es hora de armar los equipos- indicaba Ryu –Estuve pensando en las capacidades de todos y creo que podemos hacer varias pruebas antes de definir como estaremos divididos-

-nos dividiremos de la siguiente forma: Nico, Mio y Hayato, ustedes serán el primer equipo. Karen, Honoka y Nozomi, ustedes serán el segundo. Makoto, Ren y yo seremos el tercer equipo-

"que mal, quería estar en el mismo equipo que Makoto" era el pensamiento de 2 chicas.

-Comencemos el entrenamiento-

-SIII-

Los tres equipos entraban al campo de batalla, ataques iban y venían, luego de varias horas finalizó la práctica.

-wow, ustedes 3 son como verdaderos soldados de la guerra de un año- decía Hayato.

-es verdad, no perdieron ningún combate- indicaba Nico.

-ni siquiera nos dieron una oportunidad, aunque nos juntamos los 6 contra ustedes- continuaba Mio.

-la verdad es que si ustedes pelean así, ganaremos fácilmente el torneo- terminaba Nozomi.

-Es verdad- indicaba Makoto. –Tenemos la victoria asegurada- era Ren.

-Se equivocan- hablaba Ryu sorprendiendo a todos.

-A que te refieres?- Preguntaba su amiga peligris.

-Es cierto que somos un equipo muy fuerte, y ese podría un problema. Si queremos atraer estudiantes debemos darles la idea que serán fuertes y que estamos a un nivel que nos puedan retar. Si somos demasiado fuertes solo los ahuyentaremos-

-ya veo, y que podemos hacer entonces?- preguntaba Nico.

-armaremos nuevos equipos. Ya tengo algo en mente pero debo analizar nuestros patrones de batalla de hoy, lo tendré listo dentro de 3 días-

-bueno, entonces eso es todo por hoy. Reparen sus gunplas y nos vemos el lunes en la escuela- Finalizaba Nozomi. Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron de la Mansión Nishikino.

La noche había llegado, ambos pelirrojos estaban cenando y Maki comenzó una conversación.

-Como va todo con los entrenamientos?-

-Muy bien, los chicos y yo hemos mejorado mucho-

-ohhh, ya veo. Y que vas a hacer mañana, tienes planes?

-pues… la verdad ninguno-

-Perfecto, mañana tengo libre así que, qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta-

-ohhh, perfecto- Ambos se levantaron y recogieron la mesa. Luego de lavar los platos, Maki dio un beso en la frente de su hijo, luego de lo cual se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-beeeeep, beeeeeep, beeee… Hola?-

-todo está listo para mañana?-

-así es-

Era domingo, luego de tomar el desayuno, Maki le pidió a su hijo que se preparara. El joven vestía semi casual al igual que su madre, abordaron el auto y partieron rumbo al centro comercial. Al llegar, caminaron hasta la fuente del centro comercial donde al parecer los estaban esperando. Grande fue la sorpresa de Makoto al ver a Nico quien traía el cabello suelto, vestía un vestido rosa de una sola pieza y una cartera de mano.

-Hola Nico-chan, tienes mucho tiempo esperando?-

-buenos días Maki-san, justamente acababa de llegar-

Maki se volteo a ver a su hijo que tenía una expresión de sorpresa –que, se te comieron la lengua los ratones?- esto solo provoco que su hijo se sonrojara

-bu-buenos días Nico-chan-

La chica devolvió el saludo un poco apenada igualmente. Maki los veía divertidos para luego dirigirse nuevamente a la pelinegra –Y tu madre donde esta?-

-fue un momento al baño- cuando terminaba su frase llegaba su madre.

-Hola Maki, Makoto. Buenos días-

-Hola Nico- le respondía con una sonrisa la pelirroja. El joven educadamente hacía una leve reverencia mientras respondía.

-Bueno, vayamos a dar una vuelta hasta que sea la hora de la función de la película- indicaba la Nico mayor.

Mientras caminaban ambos chicos se lanzaban miradas fugaces, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas de sus madres, ambas se reían por lo bajo mientras conversaban. Estuvieron paseando por algunos locales, viendo ropa y cosas de mujeres. De vez en cuando el joven se probaba ropa, le gustaba verse bien y las mayores aprovechaban la ocasión para que sea la pequeña Nico quien escoja la ropa de él. Así se pasaron una hora y media, ya se acercaba la hora de la función y estando cerca del cine el teléfono de Maki timbró.

-Hola… aja… y el doctor Nakamura no puede… entiendo, iré para allá-

-que pasó mamá?-

-una emergencia en el hospital y el Dr. Nakamura no se encuentra para cubrirla, lo siento tendré que dejarlos aquí-

-No te preocupes Maki, yo me- no pudo continuar ya que su teléfono sonó. Para su desgracia, era de su trabajo indicando que uno de los chef faltó por reportarse enfermo de conjuntivitis y que la requerían urgente en el restaurante. –agh, debe ser una broma "de las que hace Nozomi"- pensaba para ella, -también tengo que irme-

Maki miraba a los chicos –Sigan ustedes disfruten el resto de la tarde-

Luego Nico se dirigía a Makoto –La quiero en casa a las 8 PM-

-S-si señora!- Respondía nervioso el muchacho.

-bien. Nico te llevo, el Hospital me queda de camino a tu casa-

-está bien, vámonos- las mayores se despidieron y dejaron a los chicos solos. Un silencio incomodo los acompañaba hasta que el muchacho hablo.

-bueno, vayamos a ver la película, te parece bien?-

-sí, mi mamá me dio los boletos- buscaba en su cartera, al sacarlos ambos se sorprendieron ya que era una película romántica –de seguro mi mamá la escogió, si no quieres no vayamos-

-y tú, quieres ver esa película?- Nico volteo su rostro un poco sonrojada y luego asintió. –Pues entonces vamos- decía y comenzó a caminar hacia el cine, Nico solo lo siguió. Antes de entrar compraron refrescos y palomitas de maíz para ver la función. La película si bien era de corte romántico tenía sus momentos de acción, lo que llamo la atención del pelirrojo, pero sin darse cuenta tenía su mano sobre la de Nico, quien al parecer no sintió el contacto debido a su concentración en la película.

Al término de la película, los muchachos se miraron y se dieron cuenta que Makoto estaba tomando la mano de Nico, rápidamente el soltó el agarre –lo siento-

-tranquilo, no es nada-

-voy al baño nos vemos en la puerta de salida- salía de la sala de cine.

"fue lindo" pensaba Nico mientras abrazaba su mano contra su pecho.

POV Makoto

No sabía por qué mi pecho latía con fuerza, lavar mi cara me ayudo un poco, ya estaba más tranquilo, cuando salí la vi parada al voltearse su cabello se movía con tanta gracia que me embobaba, sentía como me sonrojaba nuevamente, por qué ella me produce esto?

-Makoto-kun, hey… Tierra llamando a Makoto?-

-S-sí, sí que sucede?-

-te quedaste como estatua. Oye estas rojo, tienes fiebre?-

-no, estoy bien- trate de sonar indiferente –mejor sigamos caminando, vamos- comencé a caminar hacia cualquier sitio. Terminamos llegando a los juegos.

-que dices si vamos a divertirnos un rato?-

-de acuerdo-

Comenzamos a pasar por todos los juegos: Carreras, tiro al blanco, hockey de mesa, etc. La verdad es que nos la pasamos bien, luego fuimos por un helado, yo me pedí uno de pasas al ron, ella quería de fresa. Caminábamos mientras tomábamos el helado, cuando Nico choco con un hombre, tirando todo su helado sobre él.

-oye niña ten más cuidado-

-disculpe señor-

-nada de disculpe señor, tendrás que pagar por esto- vi que agarro a Nico de la mano, y su expresión no me gustaba para nada, así que intervine rápidamente haciendo que suelte a Nico.

-Ella ya se disculpó, y si lo que le interesa es el costo de su ropa tenga- le entregue un poco de dinero en su mano –Vámonos Nico- la tome de la mano y caminamos rápidamente, pero sentí que me tomaron del hombro. Lo siguiente que vi fue un puño que venía directo a mi rostro, el cual no tuve tiempo de esquivar.

-Makoto!-

-Niño malcriado, te enseñare una lección- decía y tiraba el dinero que le di

Trató de golpearme pero ya estaba más atento, así que lo detuve y le devolví el golpe en su rostro, el cayó al suelo así que rápidamente tomé a Nico –Corre!-

Y nos fuimos corriendo del centro comercial, nos detuvimos en un parque a descansar ya que habíamos corrido mucho. Sentí mi nariz húmeda.

-Está sangrando, espera- Nico buscaba entre sus cosas en su cartera y sacó un pañuelo. –Ten, límpiate-

-Gracias- lo tome y eché mi cabeza para atrás para hacer que el sangrado se detenga.

-Gracias por defenderme allá, no debiste-

-Claro que sí, ese tipo tenía intenciones de hacerte algo y no iba a permitir que nada malo te suceda-

-…-

-jamás permitiré que algo malo te suceda-

POV Makoto end

Ya estaba anocheciendo, habían tenido muchas emociones para un solo día. Makoto se paró dispuesto a irse, pero Nico lo detuvo –Vayamos a mi casa, como compensación por lo que hiciste, te preparare la cena-

-no tienes que- la chica no le dio tiempo a replicar. Lo tomó de la mano y lo saco a rastras del parque, al darse cuenta que la chica no iba a ceder, optó por acompañarla sin oponer resistencia. Llegaron a un edificio de apartamentos, subieron hasta el tercer piso y entraron al hogar de la Familia Yazawa. –ve al baño a lavarte la cara y las manos, yo iré a preparar la cena. Te gustaría algo en especial?-

-lo que tú me ofrezcas está bien-

Pov Nico

Fui a la cocina a preparar la cena, vi que tenía todo para hacer curry así que comencé a cocinar.

-ya me asee- decía Makoto entrando a la cocina –quieres que te ayude en algo?-

-gracias, pero mejor toma asiento en la sala, deja que yo me encargue de la cena- le decía con una sonrisa. Él se fue, pero luego volvió a entrar a la cocina.

-Oye que es esto?- decía sosteniendo una caja de DVD.

-ah, eso es la serie de Gundam 00, nunca la has visto?-

-No-

-entonces deberías, puedes sacar cosas importantes de ahí para tu gunpla- Fui y coloque el DVD en el reproductor. Mientras yo cocinaba él estaba atento al TV. Luego de unos minutos finalmente la cena estaba lista. Makoto me ayudo a colocar la mesa, servimos los alimentos y nos sentamos a comer. Mientras veíamos la TV note que Makoto estaba mirándome como si me quisiera preguntar algo.

-Nico, puedo preguntarte algo?-

Lo sabía –Dime-

-he notado que solo hay fotos tuyas y de tu mamá, que pasó con tu padre-

Mi semblante cambio a uno muy serio rápidamente.

-Lamento si pregunté algo que te molestara- decía en un tono apenado que me pareció lindo.

-no, está bien. Es complicado pero puedo decírtelo- El me miraba atento

-Cuando tenía 8 años mi padre nos abandonó, al parecer engañó a mamá con otra mujer. A nosotras nos afectó mucho, sobre todo a mamá. Se sentía devastada y yo furiosa. Desde ese día no quería saber nada de él. Incluso trató de llevarme con él, pero yo me negué rotundamente. Durante el divorcio le dije a mama que quería usar su apellido, no quería que tenga algo que lo recordara, así que me cambió el apellido de Takenouchi a Yazawa. Desde el fin del juicio no he sabido más de él, y la verdad ya no me importa lo que suceda con el- finalizaba mi historia.

-lamento lo que les sucedió, pero tu padre es un idiota- me decía, -no sabe que dejo una buena mujer y perdió una gran hija, así que es un tonto-

-Gra-gracias- lo que dijo de mi hizo que me sonroje, así que para cambiar el ambiente le dije que continuemos viendo la tele. Después de un rato terminamos de comer, Makoto me dijo que ya debía irse, la verdad quería que se quedara, me agradaba su compañía pero mañana teníamos clases, saque el DVD y se lo iba a entregar cuando se resbalo de mi mano.

Pov Nico end.

-Espera yo lo recojo- decía Makoto pero su pie se tropezó con una arruga de la alfombra haciendo que este caiga sobre Nico.

Nico estaba contra el piso y las manos de Makoto estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza, una de las piernas de Makoto estaba entre las piernas de Nico. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, había silencio, sus corazones latían rápidamente, y como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado Makoto acercaba su rostro hacia Nico, está por su parte lentamente cerro sus ojos.

-Ya llegue, hija estas en…- La mayor de las Yazawa entraba por la puerta topándose con dicha escena, los muchachos la vieron, sonrojados de la vergüenza mientras la mayor decía –Perdón por interrumpir, vuelvo en una hora- y cerraba la puerta.

-NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- gritaban ambos al mismo tiempo. Se incorporaron, Makoto tomo el DVD y se despidió de su amiga. Cuando salió se topó con la mayor.

-Adiós, Yazawa-san- decía todo apenado sin mirarla.

-No seas tan formal, ya lo sabes-

-De acuerdo, Nico-san- el muchacho hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Con todas las cosas que habían sucedido en el día caminaba a su casa mientras se daba cuenta de algo que ya no podía negar –Vaya, creo que me enamore de Nico-chan- mientras esbozaba una sonrisa mirando al cielo estrellado que era el único testigo de su confesión.


End file.
